Our Earth, Our Home
"Our Earth, Our Home" is the 28th episode of the first season of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are cleaning up the playground and Michael and Tina turn it into a bit of a game. Barney comes to life and joins them. Luci meets up with the others, with a sore eye, and Derek explains to Barney that it's Earth Week at school and Tina explains more about it. This leads to Barney and the kids to explore ways to protect the earth including making musical instruments out of recyclable items, making three-cornered hats out of newspaper, and performing skits about preserving resources and reusing things. They even act out the story of Johnny Appleseed. Educational Theme: Ecology Stories: Johnny Appleseed Cast *Barney *Michael *Tina *Luci *Derek Song List *Barney Theme Song *Clean Up *Help Protect the Earth *Silly Symphony *My Aunt Came Back *My Hat, It Has Three Corners *Brushing My Teeth *Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow *Over in the Meadow *And the Green Grass Grows All Around *I Love You International Edits In the Korean production Baniwa Chingudeul, "My Aunt Came Back" was not sung, rather cutting to a cast member making three-cornered hats out of newspapers, probably due to time constraints. Trivia *Part of the scene for Brushing My Teeth has been spread as a viral video, as people believe Michael's "in back" brushing looked like something rather offensive. *Min is mentioned in this episode. *This group (Tina, Derek, Michael, and Luci) also appeared in 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode), both in which Kathy appear as well. They also appeared in I Just Love Bugs!. In 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, Derek makes a cameo appearance in the beginning of the episode. but Michael is the only kid in this episode who appears in the next episode, Let's Help Mother Goose!. *Despite learning about recycling in Rock with Barney, Tina asks what recycling means. *In this episode, all four members of the Backyard Gang who made it to the TV show appear together. *Paintings of rainbows are shown in the song, "Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow", especially some taken from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard. *Three of the kids (Derek, Michael and Tina) also appeared in Going Places! (with Kathy), A Splash Party Please! (with Min) and Stop, Look & Be Safe! (with Tosha). *Michael wear the same clothes from Spring Shene-A-Anigans. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Today, We Can Say!. And a curly tail. *Luci wear the same shirt from Seven Days. And blue shorts. And a pony tail. *Derek wear the same shirt from Try and Try Again. And blue pants. And a short hair. *The Season 1 Barney doll is the same from "It's A New Computer Center!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "We're Having Some Lunch". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "I Can Be A Homebuilder". (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 2 Finally in November 2019 (Time Life Version) Part 1 to 25 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1994 Version) Part 1 to 30 for Our Earth, Our Home with Barney Coming Soon on October 2021 on YouTube (1996 Version) Part 1 to 21 for Our Earth, Our Home with Barney Coming Soon on YouTube 1996 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Barney's Once Upon a Time Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # Our Earth, Our Home Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Our Earth, Our Home) # Short End Credits # Notice Warning Episode Screen (1996) # Kids for Character Trailer (V2) # Barney's Talent Show Trailer (1999 Version) Part 1 to 13 for Our Earth, Our Home with Barney Finally on November 2019 on YouTube (Korean Version) Part 1 to 18 Coming Soon on Baniwa Chingudeul for YouTube Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! # Barney Theme Song (A Package of Friendship!'s version) (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # Friends leaving!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from Campfire Sing-Along) # Barney Clean Up (1999 version) (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from Stick With Imagination!) # Basekball trash!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from Room For Everyone! and Let's Eat!) # Barney comes to life (Let's Eat!) (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from Let's Eat!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Safety First!'s Version) (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from Safety First!) # Michael time to us to leave! (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Barney I love you (It's Easy When We Do Our Work?'s version) (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from It's Easy When We Do Our Work? and Ready, Set, Go!) # Barney comes to play (Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) # Barney Says Segment (Our Earth, Our Home) (In the Nighttime to Upload!!!!!!!!) # And remember, I Love You! (Barney's Pajama Party's version) (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from Barney's Pajama Party) # Barney End Credits (What's That Shadow?'s version) (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from What's That Shadow?) Audio from Our Earth, Our Home! # Barney Theme Song (Our Earth, Our Home!'s version) (Clip from Good, Clean Fun! and Audio from Our Earth, Our Home!) # Mr. Boyd leave!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Sweet As Honey! and Audio from Our Earth, Our Home!) #Barney Clean Up! (1997 version) (Clip from Classical Cleanup! and Audio from Our Earth, Our Home!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney I love you (to a baby chick) (Clip from At Home With Animals and Audio from Hoo's in the Forest? and Our Earth, Our Home) # Barney comes to play (Our Earth, Our Home!) (Clip from First Things First! and Audio from Our Earth, Our Home!) # Barney Says Segment (Our Earth, Our Home) (In the Nighttime to Upload!!!!!!!!) # And remember, I Love You! (Our Earth, Our Home!'s version) (Clip from Play Piano with Me! and Audio from Our Earth, Our Home!) # Barney End Credits (Our Earth, Our Home!'s version) (Clip from My Party with Barney! and Audio from Our Earth, Our Home!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation